Grimm Holidays
by RedGrimm
Summary: Take a sneak peak into the Grimm household as you see what goes down on Christmas, Halloween, Birthdays, and more!
1. Mistletoe Christmas

**Mistletoe**

Sabrina awoke and turned over to her nightstand. The clock read, 6:00. She felt like getting up now and waking up everyone for breakfast but everyone was still sleeping. Then she realized something. Her sister's usual snores were gone.

"Good morn-," Sabrina stopped midsentence as she rolled over. She was shocked to see the bed empty. "Great Daphne's probably waking up the whole neighborhood."

She sat up and put on the slippers she kept at the end of the bed. She left her room and headed to the bathroom with a towel and brush in hand. She stopped when she heard talking coming from Puck's room. 'Probably talking to his chimp minions' Sabrina thought to herself. She was about to take another step when she heard Daphne's voice. Feeling the slightest bit of curiosity she leaned into the door and opened it a crack so she could she. She saw their heads from the other side of the hill. She couldn't tell what they were doing. Her addiction gave her a tingle and she had a feeling it had something to do with magic.

Then she heard Daphne talk, "Are you sure it's going to work."

And Puck. "Relax Marshmallow. When the Trickster King says he'll do something he does. And the look on Grimm's face will be worth all the waiting." She could hear Daphne make one of squeals. She didn't have to see to know where her palm would be right now.

Then it hit her. Was her sister really plotting against her with a prank? Sure they were fighting, but to go this low? To ask Puck for assistance? She was confused and slightly irritated. Christmas was tomorrow and no way was she going to let her guard down for even a second. He would not ruin her first Christmas with her parents. Before she could do anything else she heard a voice boom behind her.

"Sabrina Grimm!" She turned and found her father looking down at her. He looked as if he would explode with rage. "Care to explain yourself?" She was at a loss for words.

"Um…Uh…It" Sabrina fumbled over word after word. What was she supposed to say, 'Sorry I heard voices'? But she never did get anything out before being interrupted by her father again.

"Go back to your room!" He took a deep breath and seemed like he was trying to calm himself. "Now." He finished.

She reluctantly went back to her room and placed her brush on her father's old desk and the towel over the chair. She looked at her clock again and it read 6:38. 'I guess my shower can wait until eight.' And with that she crawled back into bed and fell back asleep.

She woke again to Daphne franticly shaking her awake. "Come on, come on, and come on!" Daphne was practically screaming in her face. "We're going to be late. Everyone is already downstairs."

Sabrina figured she didn't want to miss this so she got up and walked over to her closet. As she shuffled through clothes she told a jittering Daphne, "I'll be right down. Don't start without me!" She could have sworn she heard her sister say 'We'll try' as she rocketed down the steps.

It has always been a tradition in the Grimm household that on Christmas Eve that you were to pick one present and open it. They had all decided last night they were to do it at breakfast. After a quick shower, brushing her hair, and changing out of pajamas, she made her way downstairs. When she got down the steps she could smell the exotic smells of Granny's cooking. Though, after another sniff she realized everything smelled normal. This made her extra happy.

As she passed the table she saw pancakes, waffles, bacon, sausage, orange juice, milk, and some fruit. Although the fruit was on the other side from Puck, no wonder.

"Good morning sweetie." Her mother said as Sabrina took a seat next to Daphne.

"Good morning mom." She tried her best not to make eye contact with Henry fearing he was still angry.

"Yeah, good morning 'sweetie'" Puck said in a mocking tone. She could feel her face growing hot. "It's about time you got up, me and marshmallow here almost ate all the food."

"Yeah," she replied. "I could tell. She picked up two waffles and some sausage links. She grabbed the syrup and was saddened to find it was a purple-ish shade. 'All good things must come to an end' she though. Many times during the meal she had to push Elvis off of her so he wouldn't get any sausages. Finally when everyone had had their share of food Granny Relda came out of the kitchen looking exhausted.

She picked up a green/blue banana and announced, "I think it's time we start." With that everyone spilled into the living room. After about 20 minutes of picking, unwrapping, and the occasional half-hearted 'Thanks', Sabrina was the only one left. She looked around the room to see what everyone had gotten.

Uncle Jake had gotten a scrapbook from Granny Relda. In it were pictures of him and Briar before she died. Henry had gotten a homemade mug from Sabrina and Daphne with the words #1 dad on it. Veronica got a ring from Henry while Puck surprisingly didn't making any barfing noises. Granny Relda got a necklace with a big sunflower from Red. Red and Daphne got the same gift. Two dresses with tiaras and shoes. And finally Puck had gotten a shirt from Sabrina with a crocodile eating a human leg.

"I remembered how much you hated the happy alligator shirt so I got this." Sabrina explained.

Granny cut it. "Well, _liebling_ it looks like it's your turn." She looked around and examined each one.

Finally her mother spoke, "Sabrina if you want I have a gift that I would really appreciate you opening." Sabrina knew she couldn't deny those eyes.

"M'kay" she replied. She took the small blue box and removed the red ribbon. She lifted the lid and almost gasped. It was the most beautiful pair of earrings she had ever seen. They were silver at the base and what looked like tiny things of mistletoe swung from them. She looked up at her mother and smiled brightly. "Thanks Mom!"

"No problem," she replied.

She put them on and admired them in the mirror for a while. When she was done she found the adults in the kitchen talking around some champagne. Daphne and Red must have been upstairs because they only person in the living room was Puck who was channel surfing. She sat next to him and began to feel around the earrings. After sometime of silence she heard someone creak on the stairs but no one was there. She felt her left earring, then her right. She stopped. Something was missing. She almost took it off when she heard a voice.

"Well, would you look at that?" Puck spoke. She turned and saw him looking up at the ceiling. He had a slight smirk and then realized what was missing on her earring. She turned and saw Daphne and Red having a giggling fit on the stairs. Daphne had a wand in her hand.

Puck leaned in, slowly closing his eyes. Sabrina realized why they were talking in his room. They did all this for her. Right before their lips met she heard him whisper in her ear. "Merry Christmas Grimm"

And on the ceiling right above the couch was a sprig of mistletoe.


	2. Superhero Halloween

**Scary Stories**

Halloween

(Okay so this one isn't as sappy and as much as I tried I couldn't fit in a kiss. I am so sorry. Also I hope to upload one of these once a week, but if i don't it's probably because I am working on Change or up coming stories.)

Puck brushed the crumbs of his cookie off of his hoodie. He sat atop of a tree overlooking his pond and trampoline. The chimps would never find him if he kept quiet. Their three day war was still going on and looked like he might actually win. And then Sabrina had to go make him mad at her. She had to knock.

A loud knock on the door startled him and caused him to fall off the tree right into an army of chimps. "Well," Puck began. "Bye." He took out his wings and flew away as fast as he could, daring not to look back as he heard the angry cries behind him. Another knock came from the door. He stopped in front of it and turned. The chimps would get to him any minute and he didn't have enough energy to fly anymore. He opened the door and closed it behind him. Of course he wasn't looking where he was going.

He ended up crashing right into Sabrina knocking both of them onto the floor. He looked down and saw her cheeks turn red. She was wearing the sweatshirt he had given her for her birthday. It had a balloon on it but Puck had drawn a person dangling on from the end upside down. He smiled and then realized they were still laying there in the hallway. He got up quickly and pressed his ear to the door. The chimps had given up it sounded like, no doubt they would ambush later though.

"Gee thanks for helping me get up," Sabrina said while brushing off her jeans.

"What do you want Grimm?" Puck said while trying to hide his blushing.

"Granny wants to know if you want to go to the store."

"What for she went yesterday, I don't eat that fast."

"Not for groceries, the costume store."

"Are you finally taking my advice to cover up that face of yours?" A wide grim appeared over his face.

"It's for Halloween, you nitwit." She stormed down the steps and proceeded to the door.

Puck flew after her. "Hey don't you call me a nitwit. And who's this Halloween?"

"It's not a person it's a day. October 31st, Halloween, two days from now. Usually Daphne and I get our costumes before now but Granny made us wait." Sabrina said as she turned again towards the door. "Now if you don't want to come then we will go without you."

"Fine," Puck crossed his arms. "Who wants to go dress up anyway?"

"I guess you'll just miss out on all of the candy then."

Puck perked up his ears and the next thing he knew he was smashed between the car door and Grimm.

"When are we going to be there anyway?"

Granny replied to the very impatient fairy. "Not much longer it's just down the road."

They all looked out there window to see a big store filled with clothes and shoes and hats galore. Sabrina was thinking this was a mistake while Daphne and Puck loved it. They got out and Daphne grabbed Sabrina's arm and pulled her in. The next hour or two consisted of Daphne and Red picking out princess dresses with Sabrina grazing among the outfits along side. All the while Puck was trying to scare Sabrina with costume. He had only scared her once, but she claimed that she had a hiccup and didn't gasp.

After the day was over Daphne was being a fairy godmother, Red was going to be a vampire, Sabrina had decided on wonder woman, and no one saw Puck's outfit. This of course made Sabrina worried, but she brushed it off.

The next two days went by and she still didn't know what it was. With her luck it was a ghoul or something else that gives her nightmares. Hey don't laugh she is only 13 and a half. Snow white had invited the whole family to a Halloween party at the mayors house and they kindly accepted.

"Daphne we have to go." Sabrina said on the day of the party. Inside the room was Daphne wearing a big puffy pink and purple dress and a wand, set with a crown atop her many curls. Red was the opposite. She had red highlights in her already dark hair and fake teeth that looked real. She had a dark cape with a tall collar and black clothing. Sabrina's own outfit looked like wonder woman. Right down to the blue and white skirt.

"One second 'Brina we'll be right down." Daphne said while applying red makeup to Red's face.

"Don't make us late." Sabrina said with a smile. She hurried down stairs to find Uncle Jake wearing his hippie costume.

"Are they ready yet?" He asked while re-adjusting his fake afro.

"Yeah, they'll be right down. Hey where's Puck?"

"Oh he said he would meet us later at the party."

"Great." Sabrina said sarcastically. "Why can't he go one day without pranking or scaring?"

"Hey you told him about Halloween, the biggest prank day in history."

"Whatever, where's Granny? Is she wearing the witch costume?"

"She's out in the car and yes."

"Cool, you know it's kind of like a big oxymoron for such a nice old lady to be wearing a terrible witch costume."

Uncle Jake replied with a laugh, "I think that's the point."

"Oh" Sabrina said quietly. At this point Daphne and Red came bounding down the stairs ready to go.

"Do you guys have everything you need?" Sabrina made sure to put extra emphasize on everything remember the year they went to New York (the second time) and had to come back because they forgot their toothbrushes.

"Yup we're all ready to go." Daphne said with a big smile on her face."

Red replied but just loud enough for people to hear. "This is my first Halloween party, I can't wait!"

"Oh, it's going to be so much fun and everyone's going to love your costume."

They arrived on the doorstep to the party 12 minutes later, 12 long, Daphne talking, minutes later. Mr. Seven greeted them at the door and asked where Puck was. Granny said he would be running late. Inside the party Uncle Jake was making small talk with Merryweather next to the food table (Is that her name, you know Briar Rose's fairy?) Granny was talking with Tobias who had come to the party dressed as a hunter; Daphne and Red were dancing on the dance floor while making up their own moves. And then there was Sabrina. Sabrina was sitting at table as far away from other people as possible. Every once in a while there would be someone like Pinocchio or Wendell would ask her to dance and she would politely say no thank you. She eying her watch as it got later asking herself when Puck would get there.

Back at the house Puck was about to leave. He stood in his room looking into the mirror he had the chimps put up. He adjusted his belt and walked out of the house. He took out his wings and flew to the party.

"Come on Sabrina just one dance." Daphne and Red were begging her to get up. "He might not even show and you would have wasted your whole night waiting."

That sounded like something that might actually happen. She took once last glance at the door. A few people were coming in and out but no one that looked remotely like Puck.

"Okay." Sabrina said. "But one dance," Sabrina couldn't be sure Daphne could hear her over their screams. They headed out and began dancing to 'The Monster Mash'. She actually enjoyed herself while dancing and laughing at their moves. Before they knew it the song was over and a slow song began. She turned to head back to the lonely table.

"Oh, come on one more." Red said while Daphne pulled on her cape.

"No guys, you said one dance. And besides there are three of us and we can't all dance together."

"We'll work it out."

"No thanks."

She sat back down only to have a figure stand in front of her. It was a guy who was obviously dressed as Batman.

"May I have this dance?" The man asked.

Sabrina would have said no but there was something about the voice that made her take his hand out unto the dance floor. They began to dance and Sabrina was surprised at how well she could dance. When the song was over she pulled him over to sit next to her.

"So what made your pick Batman?" She asked him.

"Excuse me?"

"You know your costume. Do you like comics or something?"

"Um... yeah I do. Also I had a crush on Wonder Woman as a kid and she fell in love with Batman."

"That's the sweetest thing I have ever heard you say." Sabrina said while blushing.

"Excuse me?" Again the guy was confused

"Oh come on, drop the act. Since when did Batman have blonde hair and green eyes?"

The guy removed the mask to show Puck underneath. "You got me."

"You know there is a difference between arriving fashionable late and making people worried, don't you?"

A mischievous grin spread across his face, "You were worried?"

"Well, I, um, Granny and I were just wondering" She stumbled across her words realizing she had walked herself into that one.

"It's okay. I would have been worried for you." They both blushed and he took her hand again. "One more dance?"

Sabrina thought for a moment. "Sure, Batman."


	3. Authors Note

Oh hey guys! Oh, you're wondering why I haven't been updating lately? Well, this is embarrassing. I must not have told you, I was on vacation. Oh well. I will be updating soon though so keep looking and thanks for all the positive feedback!

I want to send a shout out to my first reviewers for being there to encourage me!

Change- Cerulean Apocalypse

Grimm Holidays-  LoudWolf


End file.
